For a noninvasive physical feature detection device in the related art, it is able to detect multiple physical features, e.g., blood pressure, pulse, oxygen saturation, hematocrit value, pH value and blood viscosity, of a user in a noninvasive manner through detecting a hand of the user.
However, the device needs to be carried by the user individually and cooperate with a mobile phone, so as to display the physical features through the mobile phone. In addition, during the detection, the device needs to be hold by the hand, so the convenience and the efficiency may be adversely affected.